


A Text Exchange

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Engagement, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot, Short, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Anna finds an internet challenge encouraging girls to text their boyfriends and tell them that they want a baby.





	A Text Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Have no idea where this came from. Enjoy a short little piece of candy fluff!

Kristoff picked up his phone and glanced over his text messages from a little while earlier. His work day was almost over and he was anxiously trying to find a way to fill his time. He grinned as he looked over the messages from his girlfriend.

**I want a baby.**

_Alright_

**…**

**Did you not just read what I said?**

_Yeah_

**I just told you that I want a baby.**

_Yes._

**A BABY**

_I don’t know if you know this, but I do know what a baby is._

**Like I want one.**

**Like a BABY BABY**

**Put in me by you.**

**That kind of baby.**

_Alright!_

_I understood you the first time._

**Why are you being so calm about this??**

_Why are you freaking out?_

**BECAUSE**

_You’re the one who said you wanted a baby!_

**Do YOU want a baby?**

_Yes._

_I mean, I wasn’t thinking right now._

_But, honestly if you’re ready._

_I’d be happy to have a baby sometime soon._

**…**

**…**

**…**

_Anna?_

**…**

_Anna, can we talk about this when I get home?_

**Are you being serious?**

_Why wouldn’t I be serious?_

**I thought maybe you knew that I was messing with you**

**And you trying to turn the tables on me.**

_I have seen that challenge._

_The one where girls tell their boyfriends they want a baby_

_And see how they react._

**So you are messing with me!**

**That is so low!**

**And mean.**

_You started it!_

**…**

**Okay. You’re right. I did.**

**Sorry.**

_But in all seriousness…_

_I’d be happy to assist you in making a baby_

**I bet you would ;)**

_I think I can get off early tonight…_

_Hint, hint._

**What a coincidence! So, can I!**

**And I just bought some new lacy underwear that I think you'll enjoy.**

_Sounds perfect :)_

**Wait…**

**Are you saying you just want to have sex…**

**Or are you saying you want to actually make a baby?**

**Like a baby baby baby**

**Kristoff…**

**Kristoff you’re not answering.**

**Kristoff!**

**Kris**

**Kris**

**K**

**R**

**I**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**F**

**F**

**Kristoff!!**

_Jeez, Anna, I had to put my phone on silent for a bit._

_My boss was here._

**You couldn't feel it vibrating?**

_No_

**Oops :)**

**But answer my question!**

_Let’s talk when we get home_

**I don’t think there’ll be much talking if we do what I have in mind.**

_Just trust me_

**Okay, big boy. ;)**

Kristoff put his phone back down on his desk as his boss, Oaken, walked back into the room.

“Alright,” the big Norwegian man announced, “let me see it again!”

Kristoff couldn’t help but grin and he fished the little blue box out of his pocket for the third time that afternoon and popped it open. A delicate ring sparkled from inside.

“Ohhh.” Oaken fawned over it again, and Kristoff couldn’t help but find it amusing. “Zis is just so exciting! And the ring! So beautiful! She will like it, ja?”

“Yeah.” Kristoff sighed imagining the way it would look on Anna’s finger. “I think she will.”


End file.
